The Workout
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Slash Cody Rhodes/John Cena Fanfic. What will happen when Cody and John reveal their true sexuality? Find out! Warnings: Gay Sex and Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've always found Codena hot, so I decided to make one. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!_**

**_Warnings: Gay Sex and Cursing_**

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_ Cody Rhodes slammed his alarm off the table in his hotel.

"Alarm, can you just shut the hell up for once." Cody said. Cody rubbed his eyes and yawned. God, what time is it? Cody thought to himself. He lazily picked up his alarm from the floor and checked the time.

"Why the hell did you go off at 3:30 in the morning? I could be sleeping for gods sake." Cody said to himself once again. Cody laid back down.  
_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Who is calling me this freakin early in the morning." Cody said, frustrated. "Hello. Who the fuck is this person who is disturbing my sleep."

"Well someone's in a good mood. Man, you can't sleep all day. Did the alarm that Orton set up go off yet?" The person said.

"I can sleep at 3:30 though. John, why are you calling me and why'd you tell Orton to do that?" Cody asked John Cena.

"I really wanna go to the gym and you have to come with me. Orton told me he was in your room when we were texting yesterday and I told him to set it up because you're fun to work out with. I hate being cooped up in this lousy hotel I'm at. Which one are you at?" Cena says with enthusiasm.

"I'm at the Resident's Inn on Broad, the one near the extremely ghetto Taco Bell. But really John, do I have to go to the gym this early? I probably should. Haven't worked out since Tuesday." Cody said, accepting John's offer. In all honesty, that wasn't why. Cody had always had a huge crush on Cena. His body was just so manly and hot to him. And getting to Cena in workout gear turns him on just thinking about it. But, their friendship so far had only been that. Friends. Actually, one time Cena caught Cody masturbating in the locker room, but Cena never brought that up. Besides that, they were strictly just friends. Cena didn't even know Cody was gay.

"I'll take that as a yes to my offer. I was gonna say that I would pick you up from your hotel, but I'm at the same one as you. Meet me in the lobby in 10. Can't wait to see ya. Bye." Cena said. Cody began to get ready. Cody slept in only briefs so he didn't have to much changing. He put on his tight gray under armour shirt and his black workout shorts. Cody put on some deodorant and washed his face. Cody put on his shoes, grabbed his watter bottle, and walked downstairs. He sat down in the lobby and waited for John. He went on his iPhone and read some of his unread group chat messages from Ted and Randy, and then ended up looking at the Marvel website. A huge hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Well there's Mr. I'm not a morning person but I can still look at the most recent Batman comic." Cena said.

"Batman was DC, not marvel. That's common knowledge John. Really." Cody said.

"God, you're such a geek. Better than Orton though. All he talks about is his one-night stands. But ready to go?" Cena asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Cody said, exasperated. Cody walked behind John and noticed John's hot figure. Cody noticed John's huge shoulders which have always impressed him. Then, he began eyeing John's huge bubble butt. _Dang, if I could only see under those shorts_, Cody thought dirtily. Cody, focused on Cena's ass, didn't even hear John talking to him.

"Cody? Cody? You still asleep." John looked back to see Cody staring at him, well more like the bottom of him. "Umm...Cody, whatcha doing." Cena said. Cody went back to reality and blushed.

"I was just zoning out, sorry." Cody said, hoping John believed him. They got in the car and drove about 4 minutes away to the Gold's Gym. Cena purposefully said incorrect things about Marvel and DC to get Cody mad. Cena loved to push Cody's buttons. They got to the gym, that seemed basically empty.

"I'm gonna go do some squats on that machine down there. You can do whatever you want, Cody." Cena said as he walked over to the squat machine. Cody found a leg press that wasn't far behind the Squats machine. Cody began to do some leg presses...until he got distracted. Cena took of his shirt and was doing squats. Cody couldn't help but stare at Cena's perfectly rounded behind. Cena Occasionally went up so far he could see Cena's butt crack. Cody was basically licking his lips. Cody noticed the tent his black shorts that was completely noticeable. Cody tried to get rid of it but couldn't help it with the man-candy in front of him. Cena began to walk over to him and Cody got an idea. Cody took off his shirt and placed it over his large bulge in his shorts. Cena walked up to him.

"Hey man. I know you're gonna be mad at me, but the employee said that they have to close the gym for an hour for cleaning. But, he also said that we could go over to the pool area and work out over there. Just without the machines and shit. The old school stuff. Push ups and Sit ups. What do you think?" Cena explained to Cody.

"Oh. I guess that'd be okay. But I think we definitely should go in the pool then. If i'm around a pool, I have to get in one. It also might wake me up." Cody said.

"Cool with me. They said they have some swimming shorts over there anyway. Let's go." Cena and Cody walked over there, and there was literally no people. They got changed in the locker room. Cody tried not to peep over at Cena changing, afterall, he didn't want another close boner accident. They changed into some of the spare swimsuits the gym went into the pool.

"Damn, Cody. We got this whole pool to ourselves. No lifeguard even. Don't worry. I won't drown you...probably." Cena said, grinning. Cody loved that sweet boy smile.

"Yeah, sure. But man, now I'm glad I came with you. I get to go in a pool without a bunch of crying children running into me. We can do whatever we wanna do." Cody said, blushing after realizing how suggestive that sounded.

"Now now, Cody. I know I'm hot in these trunks but we're here to work out." Cena said, grinning. Cody blushed again.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant we could do whatever we want in the pool..I MEAN." Cody said, realizing what he just said.

"Chill Dude. I knew what you were trying to say. I was just making a joke. You alright dude? Let's just get in this water." Cena said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, sounds good." Cody said, sighing. John ran right ahead of Cody and jumped in the pool. "Well thanks for waiting John!" Cody teased. Cody walked in, noticing how cold it is. "John, how are you not freezing right now?" Cody asked, shivering.

"Who says I'm not. Come over here. I got an amazing idea." Cena said. Cody finally jumped all the way in.

"Shit, that's cold." Cody swam over to Cena. "So Superman, what's your brilliant idea?" Cody asked, referencing to SuperCena, the nickname the WWE Universe gave him.

"Okay, here it is: Pool Wrestling." Cena said, with a grin.

"Cena, I think they had some women's matches like that in the Attitude Era. Or they were pudding. They swimmed in something." Cody said.

"Yeah but this is different. We can have an actual match. Unless, you can't handle it." Cena said, trying to convince Cody of his great idea.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just to get you to shut up though." Cody agreed. At least he got to swim.

"Yay! I can beat you up now!" Cena said, way too enthusiastically. Cody jumped on Cena and the match began. Clotheslines, terrible dropkicks, sucky body slams, & other moves followed. Cena got in position for the Attitude Adjustment. Cody noticed how his trunks were right by Cena's head. Thinking about how erotic this felt, Cody noticed a bulge come from his trunks. Cena hit the AA. Cena grabbed Cody's leg to pin him when he noticed the large tent coming from Cody's trunks. Cena pretended not to notice for a minute as he counted the pin count to win the first ever pool wrestling match (according to Cena). Soon after, they realized what time it was and decided to go back to the hotel.

"Hey, Randy just texted me that we have the day off, wanna hang at my room?" Cody asked Cena.

"Sure but um...How do I say this. Cody, are you...gay?" Cena asked, nervously. Cody turned red and began to get a panicky look across his face."Um. I mean...Yes." Cody said, looking down at the car floor.

"That's cool. I've always wondered. I play for both sides." Cena said, completely catching Cody by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait...you're Bi?" Cody asked, with his jaw dropped. He had never heard of Cena being with a guy.

"Well, yeah. That's what I just said." Cena said. Cody's boner grew just thinking about Cena with another man. Then, Cody noticed that John had a growing bulge too. Cody got an idea.

"So, what type of guy are you interested in?" Cody asked.

"Hot ones. Why?" Cena asked, laughing.

"I rather demonstrate." Cody said with a grin. Cody pulled down Cena's pants to the shock of Cena.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cena said in shock.

At first, Cody could only admire. Cena's huge dick throbbed under Cena's gray boxer-briefs. Cody licked his lips. Cody hooked his fingers in the band of John's boxer-briefs and pulled them down to reveal Cena's cock. Cena's cock was huge, at least 10 inches, and it had a huge width. Cody looked at it delectibly. Eventually, Cody's want to touch Cena's dick conquered. Cody licked the sides of Cena's cock.

"Dude, I'm gonna like crash this car." Cena said.

"You want me to stop" Cody said, winking.

"OH Hell no!" Cena said, smiling. Cody jerked Cena off to get him harder before putting his warm mouth around the head. He licked and sucked on it, loving the saltiness of the precum. Cody cupped Cena's balls and began to bob up and down on Cena's cock. Cena moaned and cursed in delight.

"Just like that" Cena said, holding one hand on the wheel and the other on Cody's head. Cody sucked further down John's huge cock, trying to get as much in his mouth as he could. Cody put one of his hands on his own cock, rubbing the hard shaft that was leaking with precum. Cody kept sucking on Cena's hot cock, eventually getting close to the entire shaft in his mouth. He deepthroated the dick as Cena moaned loudly.

"Ah shit, Cody. You're amazing." Cena said.

"Just wait until the hotel." Cody said after lifting his mouth from Cena's shaft.

"Well, we're here." Cena said. Cena pulled his shorts back on and they began to walk inside. They both had noticeable tents in their shorts that made them a little self-conscious. They got in the hotel elevator. Cena attacked Cody's lips with a fierce kiss. They were making out when they heard a beep in the elevator. The elevator stopped and an old lady walked in on them. They stopped making out abruptly after noticing the old woman. She walked in and clicked the 3rd floor button.

"Hello Miss. Nice day outside." Cena said, awkwardly. Cody tried not to grin and laugh.

"Well, if you consider rain nice, I suppose it is. But I don't think anyone likes this weather, stupid. This is my floor. Bye." The old lady said, rolling her eyes. She walked away and out the door.

"Bitch." Cena grumbled. Cody started laughing as they walked outside the elevator door. Cody opened his hotel room door.

"So, this is my.." Cody got cut off by another kiss from John. John closed the door and tumbled onto the bed with Cody, making out fiercely. Their hardness rubbing against each other. Cody moaned. Cody kissed and lightly bit Cena's neck. Cena moaned. Cody took Cena's shirt off and began to lick all around Cena's hot muscular body. Cody sucked on Cena's nipples and smelt the goodness of John Cena. He moved lower towards Cena's abs. Cena moaned loudly. Cody got lower and pulled down Cena's shorts, leaving him in only underwear. Cody sucked on the huge tent in the underwear.

"Such a tease." Cena said. Cody pulled down Cena's underwear and resumed what he started in the car. Cody started to suck when Cena stopped him.

"Listen, Cody. Even though I'm defintely enjoying this blowjob, we already did this. I want to go to the next part." Cena said. Cody grinned.

"Then let's get started." Cody said. John kissed Cody's lips and pulled him onto the bed. He ripped Cody's shirt off.

"There goes my best workout shirt but I honestly don't give a shit right now." Cody said, laughing. Cena sat by Cody's legs, pulling down Cody's shorts slightly. Cody's member was throbbing under his underwear. Cena realized that Cody needs something before they start his favorite part. Cena pulled down Cody's briefs and looked at Cody's 7-inch cock. Cena started right away, putting his mouth on the head of the dick, and cupping Cody's balls. Cody moaned loudly. Cena began to move further down his cock, about halfway.

"God Cody, you taste fuckin' amazing." Cena said, taking a quick break.

"Then get back to work." Cody said, and Cena smiled. Cena began to take all of the cock in, all the way to his trimmed hairs. Cena bobbed back in fourth, only gagging a little.

"Cena, I need you in me." Rhodes said. Cena grinned. Cena turned Cody over, and admired his amazing bubble butt.

"And people say my butt is nice." John said, laughing.

"Trust me, yours is on a whole other level John." Cody said. Cena then spread Cody's legs apart and opened his cheeks up. He put one finger in Cody's sensitive area, making Rhodes moan. Cena began to finger him some, eventually adding more fingers. Cena pulled them out, and began to eat out the sweet pink hole. He licked it, tasting the sweetness. Cena realized what he needed to grab next. Some lube.

"John, just fuck me. I don't need lube or any of that shit." Cody said, noticing Cena walking towards the lube.

"Alright then." Cena said. Cena positioned is cock to Cody's hole, moving into the tight hole slowly. They both moaned loudly. Cena began to thrust in and out slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. Cody moaned Cena's name as John got even more turned on. Cena picked up the pace and began to thrust in and out faster. Smells of sweat and sounds of sex were all around the room. Cena then started pounding Cody, and Cena get tell he was getting close. Cena got that warm feeling inside of him, and he came in Cody. Cena moaned so loud the whole hallway could probably hear him. Cody loved the warm feeling inside him. Cena pulled out and Cody began to jack off to cum. Cody began to get close and Cena pointed to his mouth. Cody moaned as he began to nut all in Cena's mouth. Cena swallowed and the both breathed heavily.

"So...we should workout more often." Cena said, and they both laughed.

"I agree, and how would you feel about spending the night sometimes?" Cena asked, knowing the answer.

"That sounds quite delightful Mr. Rhodes."


End file.
